Une étincelle en enfer
by DeathCrying
Summary: On enjambe ce qui fut autrefois un frère, un ami ou un amant mais nos yeux ne s'attardent pas, et, petit à petit, nous nous éloignons de cette source de chaleur qui nous réconfortait dans les nuits les plus sombres et, doucement, à notre façon, nous aussi nous mourrons...
Credits : Même si l'histoire est àmoi, les personnages et le décor de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont à Hajime Isayama..

* * *

 **Une étincelle en enfer.**

Une goutte, et puis deux, et trois, et des hurlements, des corps qui se tordent et les gorges se serrent douloureusement. Les yeux se voilent, embués par des larmes qu'on ne laissera sans doute jamais couler, parce que ce n'est pas le moment et qu'on a pas le temps pour ça, parce qu'il faut se lever et continuer d'avancer, et sourire, toujours sourire. Alors on se redresse du mieux que l'on peut et on prend appui sur la première pierre, le premier tronc qui vient parce que nos jambes tremblent et ne nous portent plus. Et puis on serre les dents, parce que ça fait mal, là, quelque part à l'interieur. La cage thoracique se contracte, le coeur se serre et on respire mal, parce qu'on manque d'air et qu'on a l'impression de crever tellement on étouffe.  
On pense aussi. On se demande vaguement comment marcher et on avance maladroitement. Gauche, droite, gauche... droite. Et on trébuche, une fois, deux fois. On inspire mal l'air opressant de l'enfer et on se touche du bout des doigts, histoire de voir si 'y manque un morceau ou pas, et puis on continue d'avancer. On enjambe ce qui fut autrefois un frère, un ami ou un amant mais nos yeux ne s'attardent pas, et, petit à petit, nous nous éloignons de cette source de chaleur qui nous réconfortait dans les nuits les plus sombres et, doucement, à notre façon, nous aussi nous mourrons...

* * *

La première fois j'ai pas réagi. Ça faisait pas mal, c'était prévisible.

La deuxième fois j'ai éclaté de rage. J'brulais de l'interieur, j'avais envie d'hurler à m'en arracher les cordes vocales.

Et la troisième fois j'ai juste serré les poings.

Pis j'ai arrêté de compter, j'faisais plus la distinctions entre morts et vivants, de toute façon ils crèveraient aussi. Et j'me suis effacé, doucement, comme un souvenir qui disparait, parce que la vérité c'est qu'j'suis aussi éphémère qu'un putain d'souvenir. Tout simplement. J'suis né, j'ai grandis, j'ai appris, j'ai vu, j'ai subi, vaincu et compris et pis j'ai aimé aussi. J'ai fondu comme d'la foutue neige au soleil devant des cheveux flamboyants, des yeux trop bleus et une innocence presque arrogante.

Et c'est là qu'il y a eu une autre fois. Du sang, une bouche ouverte en un dernier hurlement qui ne naitra jamais et le regard mort mais toujours si térrifié, comme si l'enfer la poursuivait encore. C'était pas nouveau, 'y a des choses qui n'changeraient jamais mais là, là ça faisait putain d'mal et si j'devais mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça, j'dirais qu'ce fut celle là, la plus douloureuse des fois.

J'ai ni but ni rêves, pas d'espoirs et que des peines. J'traine plus que je n'avance, et ça m'arrive de tourner en rond, revenir sur mes pas et recommencer encore et encore, plusieurs fois. J'crois qu'y a un truc qui tourne plus rond à l'intérieur de moi, j'suis cassé et j'le sais, et même le docteur peut plus rien pour moi. "Trop tard, trop fort et déja mort" qu'il dit tout l'temps et ça m'fait rien, j'sais qu'il à raison. Au fond j'prie pour qu'la fin arrive plus vite que prévu; j'suis las et fatigué, trop amer et tout cassé, et ça fait un mal de chien de continuer à avancer comme ça. J'me sens froid, j'ressens pas la chaleur mais d'après la binoclarde c'est dans la tète que ça se passe mais elle peut pas comprendre elle. Trop tarée, bancale et pas adaptée à la société, voilà ce qu'elle est, alors de nous deux j'me demande bien qui à un problème dans la tète. Mais ça m'arrive de penser qu'elle a p't'être raison, et, parfois, quand j'me vois si pâle dans l'miroir j'me demande si 'y a que moi qui suis comme ça, à se demander si oui ou non on est encore vivants parce qu'on est pas sûr qu'y ait encore un coeur qui bat là dedans.

J'vois le temps passer, j'le trouve long, comme si les saisons ne changeaient jamais et j'vois les gens courir, sourire et mourir plus vite que la neige ne fond et ça m'rend presque jaloux parce que moi j'suis toujours coincé là, à attendre j'sais pas trop quoi. Je rumine, je broie du noir comme dit l'autre folle, et j'soupire, je joue distraitement avec le cordon de mon sachet de thé en éspérant me noyer dans l'fond de la tasse et, à chaque nouvelle gorgée, j'me dis dieu qu'c'est dégueulasse. Hanji me regarde, je le sens plus que je ne le sais. Son regard me fait l'effet d'une douche glacée et j'accueille son arrivée d'un grognement agacé, mal luné. Le refectoire est plein à craquer, il est trop bryuant et moi j'ai mal dormi, j'me suis couché tard et j'me suis reveillé trop d'fois pour être un minimum supportable aujourd'hui.

« Tu fais peur à voir, déclare-t-elle alors.

\- J't'enmerde.

\- Non sans rire ! S'exclame la scientifique, t'as des cernes de six mètres de long, en te voyant j'ai crû voir un mort ! »

J'me retiens d'l'assommer à coup de tasse, j'me contente d'un regard noir et elle pouffe comme une débile alors j'soupire. J'ai besoin d'air mais je sais qu'j'vais pas sortir maintenant, j'vais attendre le dernier moment, celui ou j's'rais à la limite de craquer et j'punirais surement l'un ou l'autre gamin imbécile, juste comme ça, par pur plaisir. J'me retiens de retourner me blottir sous ma couverture, mes paupières sont lourdes et j'cligne des yeux, ils me brulent et j'sens qu'la journée va être longue, encore. Hanji m'bassine sur son amour pour les monstres et j'me demande si le docteur d'la tète il l'a laissé tomber elle aussi. J'ai pas fini mon thé et pourtant j'songe déja à m'barrer, autour c'est l'bordel; les gamins hurlent, rient et s'chamaillent, ils sont à deux doigts d'la bataille de bouffe générale et moi d'la crise de nerfs. Alors j'sors, j'repousse ma chaise et j'attrape mon manteau, pis j'grince des dents parce que j'sais qu'dehors 'y neige.

J'vois des gosses, qui courent et chahutent, heureux et insouciants de ce qu'est vraiment la vie. J'les vois danser dans la neige, s'les géler dans leurs habits tout trempés et s'enfermer dans une bulle que seule l'horreur pourra percer et j'me sens soudain pas bien, patraque et nauséeux. Et d'un coup j'ai envie de hurler, d'leur dire que la vie elle est loin d'être belle et qu'y feraient mieux d'retourner pleurer dans les jupes de leurs mères tant qu'ils le peuvent encore. Parce qu'en vérité, le monde est loin d'être aussi magnifique qu'on veut nous l'faire croire et d'toute façon y'a qu'les enfants qui n'voyent pas qu'le ciel n'est pas bleu mais rouge de sang.

J'ferme les yeux, j'serre les poings et j'soupire, parce que j'en ai gros sur le coeur mais qu'j'suis trop fièr pour le laisser sortir, et j'me laisse guider par des pas que je n'controle pas mais j'sais déja ou tout ça va me mener. Et d'un coup j'me retrouve en pleine forêt, perdu entre les arbres, et j'regarde les ombres danser en m'demandant si j'suis finalement pas devenu fou. L'odeur de l'automne plane doucement dans l'air et moi j'hallucine, j'vois deux grands yeux bleus m'fixer et pis j'la vois danser. Elle tourne encore et encore au mileu d'la neige qui tombe et elle rit, d'un rire qui n'me parvient jamais et j'sais qu'c'est faux mais pourtant j'reste là, à compter les secondes et à me souvenir de cette odeur de canelle qui la suivait toujours. Sa main m'effleure mais je n'bouge pas, j'ressens rien, juste du froid et pourtant j'continue d'compter en priant pour qu'ça n's'arrête pas et l'espace d'un instant j'm'autorise à croire que tout ça est réel. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire et mon coeur se réveille, fait des saltos dans ma poitrine, et j'reste là, planté et debout comme un con à regarder une ombre danser. Et soudain tout s'arrête et j'bouge pas, j'continue de regarder devant moi comme si elle était encore là mais c'est pas l'cas. J'suis seul au milieu d'cette putain de neige et j'ai froid.

J'tire, une, deux, trois fois d'suite, et elle se consume entre mes doigts. J'sens la fin arriver, se rapprocher pour m'bruler les lèvres dans un dernier baiser, amer et bouillonnant, avant de finalement mourir et c'est sans remort que je jette son cadavre sur le sol gris. Du bout de ma botte j'pousse un pauvre caillou dans le vide creusé par les marches sur lesquelles j'me suis réfugié et j'tire une autre clope du paquet. J'en ai déja fumé une, p't'être même dix, et, partit comme ça, j'aurai certainement fini tout mon stock de tabac d'ici la fin d'la nuit. J'tire une latte, j'savoure le poison qui m'ravage les poumons et j'l'expire quelques secondes plus tard dans un soupir, j'suis mort crevé. J'ferme les yeux, j'savoure la douceur de la nuit et des milliers de frissons me transpercent lorsqu'un flocon de neige vient se perdre sur ma peau alors que la nuit perd de son calme. On écrase la neige sous ses pas et on grelotte sous sa cape, alors j'relève les yeux, juste comme ça, juste pour voir qui d'autre ne dort pas.

« Vous fumez. »

La constation s'échappe de ses lèvres bleuies par le froid, elle ne me regarde pas, fixe un point loin devant et j'me contente de lui tendre le paquet en me perdant moi aussi dans la contemplation d'une chose invisible. Sa main droite se perd dans sa chevelure d'ébène alors qu'elle avale sa première bouffée d'saloperie et j'peux pas m'empecher d'remarquer que ce soir elle ne porte pas d'écharpe.

« Simple oubli ? je demande sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

\- Allez savoir. »

Elle mime un geste désintéressé, blasé, et à la lumière du réverbère, sans cette couleur vermeille si voyante qui la caractérise tant, j'la trouve fade. On s'tait, elle joue distraitement avec la buée que ses lèvres recrachent et puis on parle, un peu, vaguement, sans vraiment attacher d'importance aux mots, et on fume, beaucoup, p't'être même trop. Elle a l'air perdue, désabusée et trop usée, comme une poupée avec laquelle on aurait trop jouer pis qu'on aurait jeter, l'air de dire "tiens démerdes toi." J'sais pas au bout d'combien d'temps elle est partie, j'sais juste qu'on à regarder l'soleil se lever et c'était beau à voir alors on a bloqué sur les couleurs qui s'dégradaient dans l'ciel, écrasé nos clopes et on est rentrés, elle la première, frigorifiés et couverts de neige.

Ça m'a torturé un moment, j'me suis demandé c'qui n'allait pas et j'ai supposé que c'était surement en rapport avec Eren. J'la voyais parfois au détour d'un couloir, avancer, reculer et recommencer sans savoir vraiment ou aller et j'ai pensé que, peut-être, elle était un peu comme moi, et au fond j'l'espère encore maintenant, parce que j'suis qu'un putain d'égoiste. Après ça j'ai laissé tomber l'idée d'jouer les détectives. Nos yeux se croisent souvent, les siens refletent les miens, ternes et vides, et pourtant son apparence ne change pas, c'est juste qu'elle ne porte plus sa putain d'écharpe.

Ça m'arrive parfois de repenser à cette nuit sous le porche de la caserne, à s'encrasser les poumons, cigarette sur cigarette, alors un jour j'me suis planté d'vant sa chambre, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ni comment, un paquet d'clope à la main. Elle à pas fait l'étonnée, j'crois bien qu'elle s'en doutait mais j'saurais pas dire pourquoi. Sa chambre sentait la lavande et, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre, la pluie.

« Café ? »

Elle rejette sa tète en arrière pour fixer l'plafond d'un oeil terne et j'la trouve bizzarement belle, le cou offert et les jambes repliées.

« J'bois plus d'café.

\- Pourtant vous n'avez pas l'air d'aimer le thé.

\- Je déteste ça. »

Elle se penche pour mieux me regarder et j'fais d'mon mieux pour pas voir les ombres danser. J'cligne des yeux pour tenter d'oublier ce regard trop bleu et trop profond que je sens peser sur mes épaules. Et d'un coup j'me sens mal, j'étouffe, mon estomac se serre et j'ai envie d'crever, alors j'me passe la main dans les cheveux dans un geste fievreux en espérant que ça passe et j'concentre toute mon attention sur la tasse qui vient d'apparaitre dans mon champs de vision.

« Il y a des choses qui font toujours du bien, même avec le temps et du changement. »

Ses iris marrons me fixent et doucement, alors que j'hume le parfum acide qui s'echappe du mug, je me sens déja plus leger. Je sens petit à petit l'automne quitter la chambre alors que j'attaque la première gorgée et, un sourire bienveillant éclaire le visage si doux et innoncent de l'ombre que j'ai tant aimé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ce café ? je demande, surpris par la douceur et le gout sucré du mélange.

Elle me fixe et je vois passer un éclat de malice dans ses yeux noisettes.

\- C'est un secret. »

Y'a le vent et la pluie, et ces putains d'oiseaux qui chantent le matin, et puis y'a Mikasa et le café qu'elle prépare et pis y'a les effluves sucrés qu'il m'arrive de confondre avec celles, plus amers, d'autrefois. Il m'arrive de me perdre parfois, souvent et dans ces moments là j'confond Petra et Mikasa. Elles n'se ressemblent ni de près et encore moins de loin et pourtant, j'sais pas, j'continue d'me perdre entre rêves et réalité et, quant l'une me donne une partie de soi, l'autre me manque. Dans l'indifférence de Mikasa, la douceur de Petra ne m'a jamais parru aussi loin et même le nombre de ses sourires peut s'compter sur les doigts d'une main et pourtant j'sais pas, j'aprécie la présence de la première autant que j'aimais celle de la seconde. Mikasa elle sent bon la lavande, comme si elle sortait toujours d'la douche et j'imagine que sa peau à un gout salé, parce qu'elle pleure beaucoup à l'intérieur. Et pis Mikasa elle rit pas, jamais, et elle est bordélique aussi, à m'en faire péter les plombs et à m'en arracher les cheveux, et ça arrive qu'elle balance ses affaires en vrac dans un coin d'ma chambre et dans ces moments là, alors que j'la fusille du regard, j'vois la malice dans l'sien et cette étincelle joueuse qui danse au fond d'ses yeux. Elle n'est pas mignonne, ni sexy et encore moins délicieuse, elle à des abdos ridiculement toniques et des cheveux trop courts et pourtant j'la trouve belle alors qu'elle est loin d'l'être. J'la regarde croiser et décroiser les jambes devant moi, mordre sa lèvre par ennui et enfoncer son menton dans le creu d'sa main. Le vent souffle et elle plisse les yeux, j'sais qu'elle à froid sans sa foutue écharpe mais j'dis rien et j'continue d'avaler mon café. Les gens passent, nous saluent et au milieu d'cette foule je ne peux presque plus la voir, elle s'efface dans le décor tellement elle est terne sans cette agression de couleur flash d'habitude enroulée autour de sa gorge.

« Tu devrais p't'être la remettre, je dis et elle pose sur moi un regard presque blessé.

\- Me voyez vous donc si mal que ça ?

\- Non, moi je te vois.

A ce moment là il y d'la douceur dans son sourire.

\- Tss', j'peux pas empecher un rictus de s'former sur mon visage, c'est pour ça hein ? Que t'la mets plus.

\- Quant vous la voyez, vous pensez que c'est mon écharpe, sur moi, ou juste celle d'Eren sur sa soeur ? »

Je n'dis rien, j'sais ce qu'elle pense. C'est vrai qu'on pensait souvent à elle sans vraiment l'faire. On la voyait comme le miracle de l'humanité, une gamine qui suivait de près le soldat hors norme que je représentais et comme la soeur trop protectrice, celle qui collait toujours Eren aux basques et qui faisait passer sa vie avant la sienne. J'ai buguer un instant, l'ai regardé pendant longtemps et j'me suis demandé, finalement, ce que ça faisait de n'pas exister vraiment. Au fond c'est p't'être pour ça qu'on avait si bien accrocher, nous n'avions personne à qui nous raccrocher et j'sais qu'même son frère avait fini par la rejeter. Alors elle avait fini toute seule, comme moi, sans vraiment savoir comment ni pourquoi, et elle s'éteignait, doucement. J'ai regardé ma tasse de café du coin d'l'oeil, l'ai vidé d'une traite et j'suis parti et, quelque jours plus tard, j'ai emprisonner sa gorge dans une écharpe rouge et toute neuve achetée au marché. Parce que l'rouge ça lui allait putain d'bien.

Erwin avait bataillé des semaines pour obtenir le droit de mener une novelle expédition extra muros, il l'avait voulu et obtenu, l'enfoiré. Alors on est parti au lever du soleil pendant qu'ces connards de riches pleuraient l'argent qu'ils savaient déja gaspillé, on a galoper longtemps et en même temps pas assez pour échapper aux gueules des monstres qui nous attendaient de l'autre côté du mur. J'ai vu mes hommes tomber un à un et Eren crier qu'il en pouvait plus et qu'ça pouvait plus durer, alors j'l'ai giflé, parce qu'il était à deux doigts d'se transformer et qu'il m'agaçait, et on a filer à toute vitesse pour pas s'faire bouffer. Les oiseaux se sont envolés pas loin d'là ou on était et j'les ai trouvé cons à rester là, à tourner en rond, au lieu de s'envoler loin de cet enfer. Pis j'me suis dis qu'ils se foutaient p't'être de notre gueule, à nous les pauvres tarés qui continuaient d'essayer. Mon cheval s'est cassé une jambe et j'suis tombé, j'ai roulé et cracher du sang parce que j'avais du m'peter une ou deux côtes et qu'ça faisait putain d'mal et pis j'me suis relevé. J'ai coupé, tranché et arraché tout ce qui se trouvait à ma portée, tournant encore et encore sur moi même pour maximiser les degats et j'me suis arrêté, essouflé. J'ai baissé les yeux et j'ai vu l'enfer qui se jouait sous mon corps épuisé et j'ai senti la colère monter, brusquement, comme un incendie qu'on n'aurait arrêter de contenir. J'ai craqué, complètement. Je ne voyais qu'du sang partout ou j'posais les yeux. Des giclées d'hémoglobine, des os qui s'brisent et la cacophonie des hurlements de peurs au milieu des corps que l'on mastique.

Je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre dès qu'on est rentré, le corps et l'esprit douloureux par ces visions d'horreurs qui viendraient alimenter celles qui me hantent en rêves. J'ai aggripé les bords de mon bureau et j'ai sérré fort, j'respirais mal, j'me sentais mal et j'me sentais froid, comme si c'était mon tour de crever et les ombres ont commencées à danser, trop vite et trop près.

Derrière moi, alors que j'sue à pleine gouttes, j'entend la porte qui s'ouvre, des pas trop legers pour être ceux d'un homme et l'odeur de lavande embaume la pièce. Alors j'me retourne et j'la regarde, elle qui se tient devant moi, couverte de sang et les cheveux emmelés. Et j'ai envie d'lui hurler de s'casser, de dégager, d'lui faire mal et d'la faire pleurer mais au lieu d'ça j'm'avance et j'l'attrape par les cheveux. J'écrase ma bouche sur la sienne, sans douceur aucune et nos dents se cognent alors que le gout du fer se répand sur ma langue, et j'lui mord les lèvres, comme ça par envie d'lui faire mal et parce qu'elles m'ont toujours semblées appetissantes. Elle cherche pas à fuir, ses mains s'accrochent à ma taille, déséspérement, dans l'espoir de n'pas tomber. J'la pousse, son dos cogne le mur et elle pousse un gémissement de douleur, plaintive, mais nous ne nous séparons pas. Mes doigts s'attardent dans sa chevelure noire, sur sa peau marquées d'entaille et j'décide que j'la veux, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Alors j'arrache plus que je ne retire nos vêtements et j'la prend contre le mur de ma chambre. Ça n'a rien de tendre, de doux ou d'merveilleux, mais à cet instant j'me sens bien, j'ai pas froid, j'me sens chaud et par dessus tout j'me sens vivant.


End file.
